Playful Confessions
by Ema Marsel
Summary: A playful confession during a stakeout in the middle of winter. My expanded version with my favorite Chicago PD. #Linstead


Another scene.

This one I felt should and would have more dialogue between Erin and Jay as they sat on a stake out during Erin's Mom episode. A few extra words, slight touches. Yah know prolonged #Linstead because even though it was great, I need more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD

Playful Confessions

"I couldn't sleep the other night." Jay interrupted the stake out as he normally did. Stealth was his game but being quiet while watching a perp was not his name. He tended to fidget when he sat too long in one attitude that didn't stimulate his mind. It didn't take much to engage his mind, they could be activities such as watching a sporting event, television, or Erin sleep in his bed. She made the most delightful noises as she dozed next to him after an amorous romp underneath his covers, or on the way to his covers. She claimed that she was't a cuddler but he smirked at the memory of her body shifting into his like a puzzle piece fitting into his warmth. Her hand would sneak up his chest until it was gripping his shoulder as if it was a security move to keep him in place.

Erin looked in his direction, making an audible noise to engage in his random thought.

"So I was up watching TV, and I saw this doctor talking about commitment phobia." He kept his face straight ahead and missed the quirk of his partner's smile. "He was saying it had to do with family patterns and survival instincts."

He smirked as he ribbed on Lindsey, "I'm just saying, you know, Bunny's been married, what, five times?" He kept the tone of his comment light and in no way accusatory. He wasn't pushing to have a conversation about them, but they had spent the last week and a half alternating nights at each other's apartments. As if they skipped over the first nine to eleven months of dating and were treading the water of the serious relationship stage. Which made sense, they had practically been in the developing stages of a relationship since the moment Voight warned him to keep it in his pants and Lindsey went against her father's wishes and invited him over for a drink after the case. Looking back on it, Jay was happy that Voight interrupted their beer because he was sure he would have ended up in her bed and another notch on her bedpost. A bedpost he would try to get back on multiple times. But because they had a mutual understanding of their 'One Day' it allowed for them to put their lust for sex and the insane physical attraction on the back burner and develop a deeper, more quality relationship.

But he was curious to know where they stood as a couple. Or where she thought they stood.

He gave her a cheeky smirk and was met with an even smirkier grin from his partner. Her gravelly voice caused him chills as is echoed on his skin, "Don't try to psychoanalyze me, Jay." If she had been twelve she might have stuck her tongue at the boy picking on her playfully. If he wanted to poke fun at her, she would return it full force.

As was their relationship. A give and take.

She quirked and eyebrow, "Have you given any more thought to whether we should tell Voight?" Her fingers moved to his wrist that was laying on his legs. She let her fingers dance in a pattern as her nails scratched lightly on his skin.

"No. No we should not tell Voight." Halstead interrupted her question shaking his head and looking back to the street. Erin's grin spread more at his timidity for their boss. So many members had a healthy respect in regards to Voight but each for a different reason. Olinsky knew the real Voight and what he was capable of, so it was a mutually assured respect as it was a vice versa between men. Dawson had know his boss for awhile but it wasn't till his son was taken by Pulpo that he knew what lengths Voight would go for his team. He didn't agree with some of his antics, but understood why he worked they way he did. Ruzek and Atwater both cowered in respect because of Voight's no nonsense and hard ass attitude. Erin loved him and respected him like an overprotective father that tended to blur the lines between father and boss, but she knew his sensitive side and the ways to get him to turn into a cuddly teddy bear. But Jay. It had always been a tenuous relationship from the start. Voight and Halstead seemed to rub each other the wrong way. Erin suspected it was that the two were so alike that they tended to butt heads. Over their jobs, personal relationships and their general respect for the system. But she also wondered if they wanted to be the number one spot in her heart. They just didn't know they both had the number one spot for different reasons. Voight in the paternal way and Jay in the romantic way. Voight was her father, and the guy that would walk her down the aisle. Jay was her one and done, the guy standing at the end of the wedding aisle. Waiting patiently to be her forever.

"He pardoned Burgess and Ruzek." She urged. Erin was only recently privy to the information after a happy hour she spent with Kim at Mollies. They had each downed two Long Islands because they were two dollars a glass and they didn't work the next day. So as they were rounding on their third glass, Burgess told Erin about Voight's visit to the hospital after getting shot. She explained that he would be willing to overlook his rules for her and Ruzek if she wanted into Intelligence. Erin would have been floored if it had not been for the alcohol in her system. She would have jumped in her car, raced through traffic to call out Voight as a hypocrite. Instead she let out a high pitched noise that was a cross between a gasp and a screech of indignation. "If he is willing to make the exception for them, why not us?"

"We'll one, Burgess is not his daughter." Jay liked to point out the nepotism shown to Erin at the precinct. In a teasing way. It wasn't true, she worked for her CIs, earned her badge and detective status, and achieved all of the acclaim by working her ass to the bone. But Jay figured the only reason Platt loved her so much was because of her closeness to Voight. There was no other unearthly reason for the desk sergeant to like Erin as much as she did. Or any reason why Platt favored Erin over himself. If Lindsay and Halstead competed in a pageant, there was no way in hell Erin would best him for the title of Miss Congeniality.

It would never happen.

"And two, Burgess was shot. Her and Ruzek are an exception to the rule. Do you want to take a bullet so that Voight will give his blessing?" Her fingers stilled on his wrist, sliding down his hand and lacing their fingers together. She gave his hand a slight squeeze of reassurance. It was like she understood his initial line of conversation and his spontaneous need for assurance.

Erin thought about his question. He had been dancing on this subject for the past few days. There was always a hesitant beat to most of his responses or retorts. As if, he was trying to gauge the correct answer because he was afraid his words would spook her into running. Her sweet, sensitive Jay. She wanted to grab his face and roughly bring it into a kiss, but she knew from experience that a kiss between them would not stop at the lips. It would ignite a fuse that could only be quelled by instant sexual gratification.

Another activity that the couple excelled at.

Among the many.

She figured she could throw him a bone. Since he had been so obliging in reciprocating the action. "I'd take a bullet just to come over to your house tonight." Erin finally stated and she watched as his lips dance from a smirk to the tight lips as they registered the meaning of her words and then back to the playful grin that cause her soul the ache with need. The cheeky bastard could steal her breath with just one look. His eyebrows seemed to shoot up to his hairline before returning her confession with a more probing question.

"What part of your body would your sacrifice?" He could barely contain his chuckle as he finished his thought. Jay hoped it wasn't one of his favorite parts. Hell all of Erin Lindsay was his favorite part, but she didn't know that. Or need to know that, yet. Her face broke out into an alike grin of her partner. Playful banter was so easy for the pair.

"Uhh," she thought not noticing the glance Jay sent her way as she focused on their perp. "Shoulder?" She offered as an idea. Jay shook his head.

"Nah, you don't want that because it's a bitch to recover and I'm sure you aren't supposed to have, ugh...relations until it heals. Or it's incredibly restrictive." Jay mentioned looking back to the street. He didn't want to say that a gun shot to the shoulder is insanely unpleasant and if it hit the bone, well typically there would be no coming back from that desk duty. And desk duty would kill Erin Lindsay.

"Who have you been hooking up with that has had a shoulder injury?" She casted his a sidelong glance. Jay should have known she would ask that question. His comment had been leading that Erin could only follow. Jay smiled inward because her tone almost sounded jealous of this hypothetical girl.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He gave her a Cheshire Cat grin. Erin rolled her eyes.

"Fine, no shoulder." Erin agreed. No hanky-panky would not fly for the female detective. Jay squeezed her hand this time. "Fleshy part of the thigh." Erin smirked as Jay's vision trailed down to her jeans and back to her face. The grin still prevalent.

This caused another roll of her eyes.

"Now I feel special." Jay said more to himself. A clean through and through could be stitched up and healed in a matter of days to a few weeks. Plus it would leave such a sexy scar that he wouldn't mind kissing it before moving north.

"You should." Erin stated. She hoped he understood her double meaning. Jay would have to be quite thick in the skull to miss what she meant, but he was also a guy. Guys tended to miss the mark, even if he did best her at the re-qualification test for their marksmen scores. It wasn't fair that he got her favorite stall with the better lighting. Erin maintained to this day that if she was standing in that stall she would have gotten the better score. He brought her hand to his mouth and he placed a light but lingering kiss to each of her knuckles. Jay locked eyes with Erin on the last.

"I'd take a bullet to be with you, as well." Jay whispered as if he needed to be quiet to protect their secret relationship. Erin smiled and leaned closer. The pair met in the middle of the console for a light, brief kiss. In a way solidifying their relationship as being important but yet not needing to put a label on themselves. "But let's not because I like the smoothness of your thigh. Especially the fleshy part. How about I come over to your place tonight with Thai and beer."

"I would love it." Erin flushed from his comment. She placed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth before turning back to watch the street and the box truck. But their words echoed in each other their minds bringing secret grins to their faces.

A playful confession during a stakeout in the middle of winter.

*****88888*****

Fin. Hoped you enjoyed.

Ema


End file.
